The present invention relates to an adapter for a container, such as a container of cooking oil, which can be mounted on the pouring mouth of the container.
In conventional containers for a liquid, particularly containers for cooking oil, the outer wall is often soiled with the liquid that has dripped over the edge of its pouring mouth. Such dripping also soils the table, hand, etc. Various attempts have been made to remedy this problem, however, a satisfactory solution has not yet been developed.